


Proteus

by Icandigelvis



Series: Shiromorph [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Fluff, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Xenomorphs, alien!Shiro, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icandigelvis/pseuds/Icandigelvis
Summary: Spending a couple months with 5 people on a space-expedition to Proteus wouldn't be so bad, right? It just so happened that one of those 5 people was not human.And Lance? He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
>  **Please read first;** This fic is probably a bit strange to some. It might be common to romanticize aliens in the Voltron fandom because those aliens are usually Galra, and we all love Galra!Keith, right?  
>  This is not about the Galra nor is Keith the alien in this fic. 
> 
> I've always loved the design of the xenomorphs, even thought they're horrifying, and I've had this weird idea in the back of my head or quite a while. Now, there is a horror tag up there - I'm not going to say I succeeded in writing something scary - but the tag is there so no kids wander in here completely oblivious.  
> The environment I've taken mainly from the "Alien: Isolation" video game so if you want references, google that! Also if anyone is a hardcore alien fan out there; a lot of the lore is going to be wrong and altered for this fic to even be a fic. 
> 
> And there's no monsterphilia either. I guess I'll leave that for next Halloween lol
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy ♡

Lance was nervous, to say the least.

Getting down his breakfast that morning had seemed close to impossible but just like he overcame that (after some half-assed meditating) he would overcome this.

He was already accepted, he was done. The interview went better than expected a month back and he was now hired for the job. It was his. Now he just had to meet the guys he was going to spend the following couple of months with.

No big deal, really. Like, actually. Lance had been on space expeditions before, less than 10 times but more than 5, so no big deal. Being crammed with a team of 8 people inside a narrow space ship; he could do that. Was it annoying? Yes, the lack of privacy one of the major bugs of working as a ship technician. But the pay was good so it always evened out; Lance was glad to have the job he had.

Those people could be assholes, they could be nice and polite or funny. Hell, Lance was hoping there would be someone like Ariel from last time. She was _very_ nice.

Spending almost all awake hours with a set of five people for the next couple months would be fine, Lance always managed, especially a lot better compared to others.

Except there were only going to be five humans on this ride. The sixth was… not so much human.

Lance tapped the heels of his boots against the floor, wishing he could dangle his legs like he could on tall chairs. One of the downsides of being tall. Because dangling your legs was fucking fun, okay? The waiting room he was seated inside was quite spacious, two green plants standing in the corners, a couch and chairs lined up on each side of the room.

“You’ve got to be-” someone snapped to his right and Lance looked up, blinking.

“Keith?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows in return. What was that space pilot doing… oh.

“You’re going on the H86?” Keith asked, a hand on his hip. Lance kind of wanted to mimic him; Keith always looked fun to mimic. It would probably piss the mullet-man off.

“Yes, and with that I’m assuming you’re too?” Lance replied, slumping down slightly in his seat.

It was somewhere around two years ago since they went on an expedition together, named ND31. It had been their first time talking to each other and it went horribly bad from the first moment. But they also knew each other briefly before that, at least Lance remembered Keith from the university they both had gone to. They majored in different programs but had two courses together. They never talked but Lance definitely recognized Keith when they met for the ND31.

Keith was an asshole. He was a stuck up prick and a pissy rat in Lance’s opinion. Sure, the guy could fly a ship but he had a bad attitude. They had been constantly bickering over things, Keith mostly scolding Lance for trying to have some fucking fun in the ship. It had been the co-pilot’s birthday; Lance just wanted her to have a little fun. He had also been trying to get into her pants without success; but at least he was sure she appreciated his birthday games.

“How long have you been here?” Keith asked after a moment of silence. Lance glanced at his watch.

“Only 5 minutes,” he replied, turning back to stare out the glass wall. He wasn’t in the mood to fight with Keith, at least not already. The nervousness had gotten him in a weird mood, he still needed to calm down or his damn breakfast would make a comeback up his throat. Just don’t think about it; the sixth passenger.

Outside the glass door on Lance’s side he watched robot arms lift white, metal pieces into the air, spinning them around before sending them away on a conveyer belt. He wasn’t exactly sure what the different robot arms were supposed to do but a woman in a white coat stood and examined the robot’s work. She was scribbling thing on a board while watching them and Lance soon grew bored.

Just as he turned to look towards Keith the door to the waiting room opened and a pair of brown eyes fell onto his.

“Hi,” the man said, opening his mouth to speak, a kind smile following.

_Oh._

_Oh damn_ , Lance’s inner self said and he straightened up in his chair, smiling back.

The man was attractive, anyone could see that. His shoulders were broad, his chest muscular and height tall, probably taller than Lance. The front part of his hair was a bleached, unnatural bright, white while the rest of the undercut was a deep black, probably his natural color then.

“Hello,” he replied, watching Keith nod in the corner of his eye to the man.

“Are you two here for the H86?” the stranger asked, the door closing behind him as he stepped inside.

“Co-pilot,” Keith replied before Lance could speak, Lance then turning to look at Keith with a frown. Co-pilot? Wasn’t Keith usually the main pilot? Huh.

“And I’m the technician,” Lance said, turning back to the attractive man again, putting on a smile. _Main_ technician, that was, he thought proudly.

The door was suddenly shoved open again, a boy looking rather young falling inside with a stumble.

“Oh hi, I’m not late am I?” he spoke quickly, pushing up his glasses and checking his wrist watch. “Ah good.”

“Are you Pidge?” Keith asked and the guy nodded, holding out a hand.

“Nice to meet you. Keith, right?” he exclaimed, voice cracking as he shook Keith’s hand.

“Pidge,” he then continued, shaking Lance and then the hot guy’s hand too, his name apparently Shiro. What a nice name for such a nice-

“Ah, the shuttle on the way here was _stuffed_! I’m glad I even made it off,” Pidge laughed, sitting down on the bench next to Shiro. He was holding a tablet of some sort and Lance started wondering if this would be the co-technician he would tutor on the ride. Lance was rather positive he had read that the expedition would have a second technician, one just out of school. This would also be the first time for Lance to tutor, which would hopefully be fun. In all honesty it made him feel kind of old.

“I’m really excited for this, it’s going to be my first time boarding Proteus. Finally!” Pidge exclaimed, looking at his tablet. He seemed a little embarrassed, probably by his lack of experience to the others, Lance figured. He straightened up further in his seat.

“It’s going to be my first time working with an alien,” Lace replied as a way of reassuring Pidge. The brown-haired nodded, looking at Lance.

“Are you nervous?” Pidge asked, throwing Lance off. Maybe it was visible? He didn’t want to look like a coward in front of hot-stuff next to Pidge, and neither in front of fuckig Keith.

“Nah,” Lance started, then shrugged, “maybe a little. Hope I don’t get eaten,” he joked, nervousness making him blabber. He should just shut up, Lance decided. Pidge laughed nonetheless.

“Hope you do,” he heard Keith mumble, Lance turning to him, preparing to throw an insult back but was interrupted by someone.

The door to the meeting room suddenly opened, everyone turning to see Coran standing in the doorway. The man was one of the organizers for the expeditions and a scientist in the Altea Corps. Lance had met him a couple times before on past expeditions.

“Crew! It’s so nice to see you all again, come on in,” he smiled and held the door open. Just as the door was about to close after Shiro who went last it slammed open again, a panting man walking inside after him.

“Sorry,” the guy said, introducing himself as Hunk. That made them five. Five humans.

Lance didn’t turn to look at the newcomer, Hunk, but had his eyes fastened to the middle of the grand meeting room. On the woman sitting on the other end of the round table. Her skin was dark and hair a light blue, features beautiful and eyes intimidating.

It had to be her.

She had to be the alien that was coming with them on the expedition.

-~☽~~/-*-\~~☾~-

Lance had seen aliens before, never interacted with one, but he had seen them alright. Just a couple in real life and many on TV and videos.

There weren’t many living on earth, someone here and there and the majority was working with the different space companies and authorities. Lance had neither been to Proteus but he rarely got off the ships he went on in the first place. Mainly because a technician wasn’t especially needed for the actual expedition when they reached the destination, whatever planet it was that time. Then again, the majority of the expeditions Lance went on were simple satellite check-ups or repairs, which were straight out uneventful trips, but important nonetheless.

This would be his biggest job this far and Lance knew he was lucky to get the job, which still made him wonder how Pidge got in. He looked really young.

“Welcome everyone,” Coran interrupted Lance’s thoughts as everyone had sat down around the table. There was a tray with water bottles in the middle and Lance wondered if it was still too early to grab one and down the entire thing down.

He couldn’t help but let his eyes travel over to the blue-haired woman constantly as Coran was talking about whatever from his seat. This woman had to be the alien out of the group; there were five of them here and one was the alien, it had to be her.

The advanced xenomorphs could change their shape, look human. It was one of the reasons they even made contact with humans way back. Lance glanced at her eyes, narrowing his own. She must’ve noticed his staring as she turned to him, Lance immediately looking over at Coran again. This was an alien. It could kill him in an instance.

“-for the 86th expedition. Ah, I’m glad to have this crew picked together. I think you will do very well. Let’s start with the obligatory introductions, shall we?” Coran asked, clapping his hands together. He turned to Lance, holding out a hand for him to start.

“My name is Lance, technician on the team. ‘S gonna be nice working with you all,” Lance said, smiling around the table, trying to absently pass the blue-haired woman’s eyes. His heartbeat was loud in his chest; she could probably hear it with her inhuman ears. Did xenomorphs even have ears? Well, ear holes then. She clearly had ears in her form now. Fake ears. Fake everything.

“I’m Hunk, I’m the co-technician,” the man next to him said and Lance turned to him, grinning. So this was the guy he was going to tutor. Or rather; work with. Hunk had to be good at it if he was going on this trip. The reason being because they were working with the AI-pilot, Lance just remembered. The TV screen behind Coran was showing a slideshow of different instruments and a ship, probably their ship then, and Lance could recognize most panels and machinery as the AI-pilot that had been released last spring. This would be his second time working with it.

“My name is Keith and I’m the co-pilot,” Keith greeted the group on the other side to Hunk which now explained why he was the co-pilot. Because it was a robot driving them this time. Lance watched as everybody’s head turned towards the woman, his own staring straight at her. What would she introduce herself as?

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Allura and I’m the scientist and researcher on the team,” she said, her voice smooth and clearly British. Lance frowned. Scientist? Researcher? Was she lying? No, it wouldn’t make sense for her to lie.

“I’m the second researcher-” Pidge continued next to her, Lance watching the two smile at each other. Did the alien, Allura, actually have that position? Perhaps, it would make sense for the xenomorph to have a job more than just being what they were. The reason for them to need a xenomorph on the crew was obviously because they were entering dangerous territory; the freaking Proteus planet itself. As the technician Lance hopefully wouldn't have to leave the ship. Even with a peaceful alien on their side it was a very dangerous mission to board the planet.

The comfort of the boring, small ship would do Lance just fine.

But for the alien to call itself a scientist and researcher, Lance still wasn’t sure how that worked. Wouldn't she also have explained her race for them, or was everyone here taking for granted she was the alien apart from Lance?

“-and I’m really excited,” Pidge finished, Lance focusing again. Time for hot-stuff to speak. He had to be a researcher or maybe a third pilot. Or perhaps he was a soldier, trained to fight of xenomorphs if things got dangerous.

“My name is Shiro, I’m in charge of keeping things safe, along with some basic researching myself,” he finished, tying his hands together.

“Stop saying it’s basic, Shiro. You’re a big help,” Allura said, tapping the table with a finger.

Lance stared in wonder at Shiro. Basic…? What did he say? In charge of keeping things safe?

Was…

Would…

No.

Shiro…

Shiro was the alien.

As Lance realized the truth his face slowly grew redder and redder as the meeting went on.

-~☽~~/-*-\~~☾~-

A week later they were starting to get close to the departure. Allura and Pidge was constantly working to gather more data and informations before the trip and Lance had only been in twice to go through the AI-pilot and other tests together with Hank. The machinery was the same as Lance’s last trip and he felt comfortable with his job, knowing he would do it well. Everything different about the AI-pilot was mostly things he had reported as bugs last time and were now fixed or improved further.

Two days before departure they had the security tests done. It was the second and final check up the crew had to do and Lance watched silently as everyone got their blood drawn for check up apart from Shiro who stood talking to Pidge after the younger was done.

Pidge. Who had turned out to be a girl. Lance wanted to facepalm when he realized. At least Hunk had also been oblivious to it.

The oxygen-drop simulation was always horrible but after all 7 of Lance’s expeditions into space he now knew what to expect. Shiro was in the fake cockpit with them and as the simulation was starting Lance started wondering if the alien even needed to breath. With a sudden realization Lance decided he didn’t know much about xenomorphs at all and made a mental reminder to check some basic stuff up tomorrow before the departure so he wouldn’t look like a fool later. They were going to spend months together; he couldn’t exactly ignore talking to Shiro in all that time.

Lance managed the oxygen-loss simulations fine and so seemed everyone else do too. The physical tests were passed as well and the gravity drop was always fun. Lance even had time to fool around with Hunk for a little while as Keith glared at them from his position, floating around in the air.

It seemed like this was truly a good group; no one had motion sickness, no one was scared of the dark and obviously no one had claustrophobia.

Lance thought the group was done for the day and he was ready to head home for his last night of sleep on earth for quite a while but was interrupted by Coran.

“Well done, everyone. This will be the last simulation for the day and then you can all head home and hopefully sleep tight tonight.”

There was one more test?

“The majority of you have not been to Proteus and from the papers neither worked with a xenomorph so we’re going to do the regular emergency test after a tour of your ship. Now, as of recently changed rules, this test is optional but I highly recommend you do it. Shiro is one of the nicest xenomorphs I know so you’re all in luck too,” Coran grinned, giving Shiro a nod who smiled politely in reply.

What sort of fucking test was this?

They proceeded out to the hangar where many ships were lined up, some in the middle of repair and others in storage. Their spaceship, the Voltron was standing proudly in it’s glory, lying on it’s stomach so the group could enter inside. Since Lance had been in to see it twice already he knew the inside fairly well, climbing in after Coran.

The tour was pretty brief and Lance absently started up a conversation with Hunk about space food while they took the rear of the group.

Coran finished in the main room again, clapping his hands together as he wore his usual smile. His moustache looked especially on point that day, Lance noted. The man was surely excited to get this expedition started.

“Now, the emergency simulations is a simple exercise for you to get at least a little familiar with a xenomorph. Now, with this I of course don’t mean Shiro himself, but if there were to be a breach or a encounter with a hostile xenomorph,” Coran continued, Lance slowly feeling his stomach drop.

“The protocol of your expedition and security of Voltron is absolute, so this is only a safety precaution but still something we here at Altea find important if the worst of emergencies would happen. But, as I said earlier, this is optional,” Coran finished, clapping his hands again.

“I’m in,” Keith started, shrugging from his place, sitting on one of the chairs around the table.

“Me too, it’s important,” Pidge nodded and everyone else seemed to agree, leaving Lance left.

“Yeah,” he simply nodded, face hopefully not showing the fear he felt inside.

He could do this, it would be fine. It wasn’t like Shiro was going to actually attack them or anything.

“We’re basically doing a breach simulation,” Shiro spoke up, arms crossed from his position where he was leaning against the wall,” If a xenomorph enters the ship you’re required to hide. As you may know we can hear up to 100 kHz” (Lance did not know that) “and can scent close to a dog’s ability” (Lance did not know that either) “which will make this a bit easy for me. I’ll lessen my senses a bit since if this was a real breach it would happen after we’ve reached Proteus and your scents have stuck around the ship. But I’ll listen closely, so try not to make too much noise. Think of it as hide and seek,” Shiro finished, smiling.

How could this man really be a terrifying, alien, killer machine? With that smile?

“If anyone wants out just say so and I’ll immediately stop,” Shiro said, looking at Hunk while he spoke.

“So no safeword?” Lance asked without thinking, wanting to facepalm himself afterwards as Shiro turned his eyes onto him. This was the first time he spoke to him since their first meeting, _mierda_.

“Let’s get started,” Coran said after a couple awkward seconds in which Lance stared at a wall while no one else spoke. Pidge had awkwardly laughed but it was barely audible.

“You’ve got a minute’s head start,” Coran said before walking towards the main entrance with Shiro on his heels.

“Oh man, now I’m scared,” Hunk whispered beside Lance, the other simply shrugging in the reply.

“No one will judge anyone if someone wants to stop,” Allura said in her kind but stern voice, giving Lance a look for a second. He frowned, watching her walk towards the engine room.

“Start!” They all heard Coran yell from the entrance and Lance was immediately on his feet, taking the hallway behind him which led to the bedrooms. He could hear someone follow him, turning to see Pidge coming right behind. Lance glanced inside one of the sleeping alcoves, eyeing the closet. No, he wouldn’t fit.

“Pidge,” he started, to suggest it to her but turned around to see no one, Pidge having already went past him then.

Lance was constantly trying to ignore his speeding heart. He could do this, he would man through it until whatever end was the outcome. Hopefully he would find someplace to hide, stay a couple minutes, before Coran called out the game was over. Worst case scenario, Lance was found first.

Yeah, he could do this. He knew how xenomorphs looked, he wouldn't be scared.

There was a box-thing inside a storage room and Lance started at it for a couple seconds before entering the room. The box was empty and surely big enough; it would work. Lance stepped inside, knees bending as he sat down and carefully put the lid back on above him. He could see through the small holes and he couldn’t help but to stare out towards the hallway.

It was silent around him for quite some time. Lance through he could hear a thud or something above him but then it was quiet again.

While waiting Lance continued to convince himself to calm down. Shiro was a peaceful alien, one who had probably lived on earth for quite some time. He knew he had been working with Coran and for Altea for a couple of years; he had to be trustworthy. Lance wanted to bang his head against the box. Why was he even doubting Shiro? What use would the alien have of killing him now? Nothing, it was a ridiculous thought, Lance mentally convinced himself. He was overreacting.

With the mere thought of Keith being calm about this had Lance muster the motivation to calm down as well, at least slow his breathing to normal.

It was fine.

It would be fine.

This was just a simulation, there was no actual threat.

Lance’s heart suddenly dropped in his chest as he both heard and saw the automatic door open, his mouth opening on reflex.

 _It_ was large.

A lot larger than Lance had imagined.

It was horrifying, brutal in it’s body structure, jaw closed and teeth glistening in the light from the hallway. The head, as long as Lance’s arm, was shining and slightly translucent. The eye. Shiro could see with the entire thing, Lance knew that much. A full 360 view of everything around it and above.

The alien slowly stepped inside the storage room, hands large and clawed, just like the feet. It had a raised heel, sort of like a deer or goat, and the hips were accentuated, the black skin matte in the slight. The torso was muscular but rough in a way.

A gasp of fear left his lips and Lance quickly slapped both hands to cover his mouth, eyes widening as they watched the xenomorph turn towards him.

Lance, calm down, calm down, he inwardly yelled at himself, over and over as he watched the creature take a slow step towards him. It only took the human one more second before he closed his eyes, focusing on breathing repeatedly.

Calm down.

Calm down.

Shit, he was breathing too loudly and too… fast. Fuck. Not now! He could do this.

Panic.

“Lance,” a voice called and the human jumped at the sound, but it was kind of distant. That was Shiro’s voice wasn’t it? There was something so loud around him, the sound was stressing him out.

“Lance, calm down,” the voice called again, still masked behind the loud noises of breathing. It was coming from himself, Lance realized. He was hyperventilating.

Shit. Fuck.

A hand fell onto his shoulder, the human twitching at the touch but opening his eyes to stare at a blurry, human Shiro standing above him. Blinking a couple times Lance embarrassedly realized he had started crying and roughly rubbed his eyes while trying to calm down his breathing. It was hard but Lance forced himself to close his mouth to breathe through his nose, counting the seconds in his head. When he no longer felt close to fainting he slowly rose from the box, glad to see Shiro looking at him, still in his human form, however wearing a very worried expression.

“Don’t tell Coran,” was the first thing Lance uttered when he met Shiro’s eyes, his own probably still red.

“He’s not gonna-” Shiro started but Lance interrupted him with a weak “please,” looking at the floor.

“Okay, sure,” Shiro promised, “Pidge and Hunk are outside, take your time,” he said before the human watched Shiro’s feet disappear outside the room.

Lance took his time, another 2 minutes to be exact, before he was sure he had blinked and dried all the tears away. He was no longer breathing too fast nor was he crying, it would have to do. If both Pidge and Hunk had been found he was at least not first to lose.

Damn it.

Yeah, it was a genius idea, Lance. Go on an expedition with a xenomorph, a creature you’re fucking terrified of.

-~☽~~/-*-\~~☾~-

Lance couldn’t sleep that night. He was lying in his bed, tossing and turning and jacking off twice; he still wouldn’t get tired. His phone was lying silent by his side and he couldn’t very well expect his sister to reply in the middle of the night.

Something moved in the corner of his view, by the end of his bed and Lance forced his eyes to stare into the ceiling for at least five seconds before his eyes started searching the darkness. His door handle appeared to be moving, the weird shape of his clothes on the chair looked odd, almost like something alive.

“You’re not a child,” Lace whispered aloud to himself, turning onto his side. There was only a wall in front of him now, his breathing the only thing being heard in his roam. The city was alive outside, a low rumble of the highway reaching Lance’s ears.

A chill crawled up his spine as he imagined something creeping up behind him in the dark, entering through the door, teeth as sharp as needles, hands moving slowly. It’s feet were absolutely quiet on the floor, so it wouldn’t wake it’s prey. The long tail was slowly whipping through the air, reaching over Lance’s sleeping body, getting ready to strike. The gaping jaw was right behind his head, it’s foul breath tickling his hair. Getting ready to attack, 3, 2, 1-

Lance spun around in his bed, staring around the room before searching blindly for his nightstand light. He gave his empty room a quick once over, sighing loudly at himself before falling into the sheets.

Sleeping with the lights on was something Lance had trouble with but eventually he got tired enough to be able to turn them off and fall asleep.

-~☽~~/-*-\~~☾~-

The preparations were the usual, the health checks and last packing being done. Lance rubbed his eyes before climbing up the ladder after Pidge, the younger taking a look at the station before entering the space ship. Lance didn’t even bother giving the earth a last look before jumping inside; he was tired and to be fair this would be his 8th trip to space. It was a bit hard climbing into the seat as the ship was turned with it’s front in the air for takeoff but Lance managed, strapping himself in with Hunk on his left. The safety helmet was tight and Lance waited until the door was closed before putting it on, his ears getting crushed against his head.

“T minus. 3 minutes and counting,” the AI-pilot, Lion, said after a minute of silence and machines beeping. Lance knew what most beeps were and he listened carefully for the correct ones.

“APC check. No expected error. PLD4 check. No expected error. Emergency PLD check. No expected error,” Lion continued.

“Discovery OTC. Close and lock your visors and initiate O2 flow,” Lion said and everyone followed the command, pulling down the black window over their helmets. This was the image most people imagined when they thought _astronauts_ but Lance knew they would only wear these helmets at takeoff and landings. And if going outside the ship in space, of course.

“T minus. 2 minutes and counting.”

“OTC. Discovery O2 flow perfect condition.”

The low rummaging in their ear pieces made Lance, and probably everybody else very aware of Hunk’s loud breathing. It’s wasn’t particularly loud, so to say, but because of the otherwise silence and loud earphones it was very much heard. Lance knew this was Hunk’s second flight but the other still had every reason to be nervous. Hell, everyone did.

“All systems are going. We are about 90 seconds from takeoff,” Lion worded, Lance watching Keith stretch his fingers in the tight gloves in front of him.

“Auto sequence start.”

“We have a go for auto sequence start,” Keith said into his microphone, everyone picking it up in their ear piece and Lance listened after the beep he was waiting for. When he finally heard it it he looked down at his panel, stuck to the back of Keith’s chair.

“All systems ok,” he replied.

“T minus. 60 seconds and counting.”

Keith was starting to tap on the keyboard in front of him with one finger since the gloves were very thick. Lance leaned his head back, looking at the equipment strapped in the ceiling.

“T minus. 30 seconds and counting.”

“Initiating,” Keith said, pulling on a lever to his left.

“T minus. 15 seconds,” Lion said and everyone leaned back in their seats, Lance holding his hands against his chest, expecting the bumpy takeoff.

“12 seconds. 10, 9, 8, 7-”

The last engine blared to life, the ship shaking as started.

“6, 5-”

And they were up in the air. The loudness in Lance’s ears were familiar, yet just as annoying as last time. Why couldn’t he have settled for being a lawyer or doctor or something.

“4, 3, 2, 1. Takeoff complete. Engine at 60% following PLD,” Lion continued and Lance wanted to laugh at the feeling of yawning that hit him. It was because of the lack of sleep but would surely make Hunk raise an eyebrow at him.

It was roughly 10 minutes later when they were let out of the security seats, the generator finally having completed the gravitomagnetic field.

Shiro was out of his seat first, helping Pidge by his side. Lance glanced at them before heading to his controller room together with Hunk in tow. They went through the usual check up, Lance showing him the AI controls while he was at it.

“What do you think about dinner?” Lance asked after he watched Hunk take apart and restart the reporting unit, putting it back to normal again afterwards.

“Sounds very nice,” Hunk replied, both stepping outside of the control room.

-~☽~~/-*-\~~☾~-

“I wasn’t born on earth,” Shiro said, giving Pidge a small smile. Lance glanced at the two where he sat, chewing a tortilla bread.

“Oh, really? But that’s-” Pidge stuttered, staring at Shiro in awe.

It had been 2 weeks and 4 days up on the ship and Lance was starting to get familiar with the ship. It was still the biggest one he had been on, period, but he liked the space very much, along with the gravity field. Floating around in gravity-less ships were fun for a while, but only a while.

The group was certainly a mix of people but everyone seemed to get along rather well. Lance was still a bit awkward around Shiro but had quickly learned to relax next to him nonetheless, basically because he was forced to. They were in a goddamn space ship.

Keith was still an asshole, but maybe a sort of cool asshole. Sometimes. He was mostly cool when they talked about music and movies.

“I’ve lived the majority of my life on earth, with humans,” Shiro continued, Lance listening to them from his spot at the table, “and I certainly feel more at home in your civilization.”

“But I didn’t think there were any xenomorphs born on Proteus and then living on earth,” Pidge said, bringing the fruit drink to her lips.

“I had to do many tests,” Shiro slowly nodded, “but I’m fairly sure I’m still the only one. Apart from eggs of course,” he shrugged, Pidge nodding.

“How did you get involved with Altea in the first place,” Lance asked around his bread, both looking over at him, “If I may ask,” he added with a second thought.

“It was a Norwegian ship that brought me to earth. I was curious about humans and wandered into the damn cage like a dumbass. It’s all on video too,” Shiro chuckled.

“Because they had figured out arsine, arsenic gas, was toxic to us it wasn’t too hard for them to bring me to earth. I spent 6 years in Oslo at their space station under secret studying before getting moved to Canada. And to Altea,” Shiro said, meeting Lance’s eyes.

“Ah,” Lance nodded. Now he just had more questions.

“How old are you really? In human years?” Pidge asked, finishing her drink and walking over to the sink.

“You don’t ask old men that,” Shiro said in return, rubbing his hair. Lance watched Pidge roll her eyes and dry her hands on her pants.

“Well, grandpa, I’ll join Allura then. See you,” she waved to both of them, Lance lazily replying.

Lance was now well aware of being left alone in the main room with Shiro and pretended to be very occupied with his tortilla. He really couldn’t help to be awkward around him; almost every time he tried to talk to Shito it came out awkward, hurried or even stuttering.

“Are you from Canada too? Or America?” Shiro asked instead, making the human look up while stuffing the last part of bread into his mouth.

“Uh, no, Cuba,” Lance muffled around the food, standing up to fetch a drink. He picked out one of the bottles in the cooling-unit, uncapping it afterwards.

“Do you miss it?”

“I was 10 when we moved from Santa Clara so I don’t remember much. Wish I could go there one day though,” Lance smiled, looking at the orange fluid in the bottle before taking a gulp.

“I hear it’s nice indeed,” Shiro agreed, giving Lance a kind smile when the human looked up.

His hands were sort of cold, Lance pulling on his sleeves while thinking over the memories he had of his mother when they lived in his childhood city. With slow steps Lance walked over to the table again, sitting down beside Shiro. He took another gulp of his drink, putting it down on the table and pushing it back and forth between his hands.

“Do you miss it?”

“What?” Shiro asked, tilting his head beside Lance.

“Proteus.”

“Ah,” Shiro breathed, turning to rest his head in both hands, staring straight ahead. “I do, sometimes. It’s a bit different, to say the least, in how the civilization works compared to here. But I still feel more _in place_ there, with the nature and environment I mean. I’m not exactly welcomed back,” Shiro chuckled.

“By the other aliens?” Lance hesitantly asked. He figured this was probably something he was supposed to know, but to both his embarrassment and thankfulness it appeared Shiro understood he didn’t know much about aliens and explained things nonetheless.

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded, “Because I’m a Advanced Adult I have a higher position in the hierarchy but I’ve still betrayed my species so in that way I’m a enemy. And even if I’m in a higher rank than other regular adults I’ve still not done anything to help my kind reproduce, rather the opposite.”

“But… you can’t lay…?” Lance asked, an eyebrow raising.

“Eggs? No, that’s the queen’s job. But the warriors are supposed to protect the eggs, bring more life forms for the ‘facehuggers’, as you call them,” Shiro said with a smirk, probably expecting Lance’s grimache. Which he did.

Keith came through the west hallway roughly an hour later, watching Lance laugh aloud while Shiro told some kind of story involving Coran and swim trunks.

“Hunk is coming down with a cold,” was the first thing Keith said as he sat opposite of them.

“That dimwit,” Lance sighed.

“You should’ve told him to wear the suit-” Keith started, Lance interrupting him with a loud groan.

“I fucking told you already, I asked Hunk twice to put it on but he insisted he wouldn’t be cold. I’m not his mother,” Lance said, Keith staring at him.

“Is it bad?” Shiro asked Keith instead, the mullet turning to him.

“No, he just needs to rest for a bit. Allura provided him with some painkillers too, I think,” Keith said, rubbing his forehead.

“How about you?” Shiro asked in turn, Keith shrugging.

“Just wish I had my cigarettes.”

-~☽~~/-*-\~~☾~-

“Did you talk to Hunk?” Keith asked, his voice cracking inside Lance’s earpiece. Lance looked up over the hatch in front of them, meeting Keith’s eyes. They were outside the ship, doing a repair with the wide open space around them. They both had two security cords tied to each other and the ship but it was still a bit thrilling to do this.

“Yeah, he’s eager to get back tomorrow. Allura’s the one forcing him to take it easy though,” Lance replied, opening the small door, dropping the wrench, the tool attached to a wire so it wouldn’t just float away in space.

“He certainly didn’t seem like the outside kind of guy though,” Keith continued, pulling on the handles so he could float closer to Lance as the other stared at the panel inside the hatch.

It was annoying to do repairs outside the ship and Lance often wished Altea would put more money into fixing the exterior of the ships rather than the inside. No one felt completely safe when they were floating around outside the ship, even with the harnesses. At least the laws were pretty strict and demanded that two people always had to go and that no one would go alone. Since the other technician, Hunk, was still a bit sick, Keith was the next in line, being the pilot. Co-pilot.

“No, he’s definitely a fan of gravity,” Lance replied, twisting the lever he suspected had flipped down. “Screwdriver,” he said, holding out his hand for Keith to hand it to him, the rope attached to Keith’s suit.

“The lack of gravity I don’t mind, it’s the infinite I don’t like,” Keith said, Lance watching him glance to their left. The eternal space was around them, giant and never ending. Was Keith trying to strike up a peaceful conversation? Lance watched him for another second before getting to work on the panel in front of him.

“I don’t like the dark,” he admitted, revealing a part of his own fear in turn for Keith’s honesty.

“I don’t blame you,” Keith agreed.

“Okay, check with him now,” Lance said a couple minutes later. Keith nodded in front of him.

“Lion, check OT, fuel tank 4.”

“Check initiating. Check complete; hatch open.”

“Good, let’s get out of here,” Lance said, shutting the hatch and closing it with the wrench again.

Keith went inside first, pulling Lance towards him when he got a grip of the door handle.

“Do you also feel like this expedition was a bit hurried?” Keith suddenly asked as the outer door was slowly opening, Lance turning his head inside the helmet, looking at Keith’s side. He couldn’t see his face and Keith wasn’t turning his way, both holding onto the handles while they waited for the door to open

“Uh, maybe,” Lance replied, entertaining the other. He had briefly wondered this once or twice back at earth but it wasn’t something that really bothered him. Lance was rather impatient himself so speeding things up always seemed like a good idea to him.

“It just bothers me. From what I’ve gathered Allura and Pidge are looking for some rather rare minerals on Proteus, like the Russians have searched for them before but got attacked the last time,” Keith said, Lance widening his eyes.

“Did anyone die?” he asked hurriedly.

“No fatalities, no. But their ship got really wrecked,” Keith replied. They both pulled themselves inside the airlock when it was fully opened, taking hold of the chairs on the walls. Keith slammed his fist on the button, turning two buttons next to it. The door started it’s slow road to closing, Lance wishing they could be inside already.

“Well, I certainly can’t say I’m not nervous about this entire thing. I feel like more security personnel would’ve been good,” Lance muttered. Keith bit his lip inside his helmet on the other side of the small room.

“Well,” he started, “Shiro is better than 5 humans with guns, probably even 10. You should trust him more,” Keith said, Lance glaring up at him.

“I know that and I do trust him.”

Keith didn’t reply but gave him a look before turning to the panel again as the outer door finally closed.

“Air flow initiating, start,” Keith said, pulling down the lever. Lion then repeated back the same words in their ear pieces, a loud suction sound being heard.

Lance held onto the handles on the wall, ass on the chair as he waited for the pulling feeling when gravity returned. It took another couple seconds before the vents went off. Lance had learned not to jump at the loud sound but it still wasn’t very nice to the ears, even inside the helmets.

While helping each other remove the large suits Lance suddenly had a million questions flying around in his head. Keith had probably been thinking about this for quite a while, probably even before they left earth and Lance had simply shrugged it off. The job was dangerous, it always was, but the ship should’ve had more people, more time to plan the landing on Proteus. He was right.

“Hey,” Keith called, Lance looking up at him, “don’t worry too much about it. It’ll be fine.”

Keith gave him a small smile before bending down to remove his boots, Lance having already kicked his into the locker.

-~☽~~/-*-\~~☾~-

Lance wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, eyes glued to the TV screen in front of him. He was wearing his headphones plugged into the TV which mostly muted out the sound of the treadmill beneath him. He continued running for a couple more minutes before slowing down the speed so he could walk, pressing the buttons on the panel in front of him.

“-the tornados that hit land this afternoon. It’s a much more dangerous situation that they originally thought and people are now asked to stay outside. Several cities in the vicinity has already opened their doors to the-”

Lance turned off the newscast, switching to another channel.

“-golden brown color is what we’re looking for. The glazed peppers I cut-”

Nope, not food. Never food channels in space.

“The polar bear does not fear the threat. It simply stand it’s ground. Waiting.”

Next.

“-was so f***ing rude to me. Like, who says that? She’s a wh***. A f***ing wh***!” some woman with big lips yelled on the screen, Lance grinning to himself.

Now this was entertainment.

A movement to his right had Lance turning, nodding a greeting to Shiro who stepped up onto the second treadmill. Lance removed one earbud;

“Do you want to watch too?” he asked, reaching to plug his headphones cord out. Shiro eyed the housewives on the TV and shrugged. Lance removed the cord and turned the volume of the TV up a bit, tossing his earphones onto the floor.

“Reality TV is the best, it certainly shows the best of humanity,” Lance said ironically but smiling as a blonde woman fell over in her heels on the TV screen.

“Well, it’s entertaining but like you said; doesn’t portray you as very intelligent,” Shiro said, pushing up his treadmill speed to a running one. A rather fast running, Lance thought.

“I don’t like the way you say _you_ ,” he replied, turning up his own speed to jogging.

Lance continued watching with amusement the rest of the show, Shiro continuing his sprint beside him. Because it wasn’t just running. Lance was really impressed but also worried the damn machine would break under Shiro’s legs. He was hauling ass on the thing and each stomp made a large thump.

Lance was starting to wonder if Shiro really needed to run in the first place. He was a completely different species, one Lance still couldn't understand. Hell, humanity still couldn’t. But did Shiro really need to work out? Did he grow fat if he didn’t? The guy barely ate at all so Lance doubted it. It had been more than 20 minutes now and Shiro still looked like he did when he walked up on the treadmill. His black pants weren’t sticking to him and there were no wet spots on his shirt. Seemed like he didn’t sweat at all.

In the reflection of the TV Lance noticed he could see Shiro’s body too, and watched secretly as Shiro continued to sprint, the reality show now less entertaining that Shiro. His arm muscles flexed when he ran, the black t-shirt looking a bit tight on him.

Black.

Like his real skin.

Lance started imagining the xenomorph that was Shiro’s real form, pulling from his own memory, the terrifying claws, sharp and bony tail and the long head. Did it run on all four legs? Or only the two. Lance stared at the refection in the glass, picturing the monster running in a similar fashion to a dog or a wolf.

Shiro’s eyes suddenly met his in the reflection and Lance nearly fell off the band, exclaiming a high pitched yell.

“S-sorry,” he said, clearing his throat after regaining his balance.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked, still running in the same speed, voice just as collected.

“Do you run on two or four legs?” Lance blurted out, Shiro looking at him strangely.

“In your other form, I mean,” Lance clarified.

Shiro “Ah’d” and gave Lance a small smile. “I can do both.”

Of course he could, Lance should’ve expected that reply. He watched Shiro reach forwards and turn down the speed, now running in a light jog.

“Do you want me to show you?”

“What?” Lance yelled in reply, an octave higher than usual, collecting himself before continuing; “no, no, that’s fine. You don’t have to.”

“It’s nice for me to change back, I’m more comfortable in that form, so… if you don’t mind,” Shiro said, the last part a question. Lance decelerated to a walking speed, trying to act casual; “of course, do what you like.”

Lance kept his eyes forewards, on the TV screen, and tried to actually watch the show even as he saw the reflection of Shiro change. It took less than a second before he realized what was walking next to him. It was there, in the corner of his eyes, right beside him.

“You’re still scared, aren’t you?” a voice asked. It took a second before Lance realized it was Shiro, apparently still having the ability to speak in that form. Lance knew he would stare if he looked to his right so he just stared straight ahead, shaking his head. Well, that was a lie.

“Or, well. Would you blame me if a I was?” Lance replied, somehow feeling more adrenaline run through his body. Like it was getting ready to run faster.

“Of course I don’t. But I still don’t want you to be,” Shiro explained, Lance feeling a bit bad for him. With those words it sounded as if Shiro didn’t like how he really looked, like how someone with a mutation would speak. Lance had never really thought about it that way. Did Shiro really dislike his true self? He at least certainly seemed like he prefered humanity over his own species. But he wasn’t truly human himself…

Lance gathered himself before he looked over at Shiro, trying to do it casually but the movement ended up looking jerky.

The creature, Shiro, had stopped running and the band was still under its feet. His feet.

“You good?” Shiro asked. The voice came from the alien in front of him but Lance couldn’t see him move anywhere. Or rather, the only part moving was the long, spiked tail slowly swaying back and forth behind him.

Lance nodded, hesitating before turning off his treadmill.

“Uh… you were the first one I’d ever seen, you know,” he said, hoping it would justify his fear a little bit. He first tried to keep his eyes on… well the entire top of the head which was apparently all Shiro’s eyes.

“Understandable. Your reaction back then was fair, you were the only one who didn’t get to see me like this before that. I think Coran assumed you went to the crew-meeting.”

“Crew meeting?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow. He picked up his towel from a chair, rubbing his forehead.

“A week before takeoff. You weren’t there,” Shiro explained and Lance suddenly remembered. Ah, yes, one of the things he skipped to play video games instead.

“Well, I guess I deserved that then,” Lance tried to laugh it off, rubbing the back of his head. He was still trying to play this entire thing off like it was nothing. Inwardly, he was still on edge. Shiro looked terrifying, no matter how kind Lance knew he was.

“You won’t be able to scare me now,” he added, crossing his arms. The only reaction he got from that was the alien tilting his head a bit.

A sound of footsteps in the hallway was suddenly heard and Pidge appeared, opening the door.

“We can see Proteus on the monitors now, Keith estimated a week before we’ll reach it,” she smiled to both of them. Lance wanted to ask her, out loud, why she didn’t question Shiro’s form.

“Ah, you’re in your xenomorph form,” Pidge started, Lance almost smirking from where he stood.

“-can you show me the movement of the laryngeal prominence again. I’m documenting right now,” she happily exclaimed and Lance wanted to facepalm. Of course Pidge wouldn’t fear Shiro at all. Not that Lance exactly feared Shiro, just the species itself. Which really should be fucking okay to do since they were a really, really dangerous threat to humanity! And here they were instead, in a spaceship on their way _to_ the alien’s planet.

Lance watched in defeat as Shiro tilted his head back, Pidge standing right under him without having to bend down, prodding his neck with her hands.

Shiro released a strange half-growling, half-clicking noise after a while and Lance raised an eyebrow, watching Pidge giggle before she mumbled some medical terms to herself.

“The thyroid cartilage moves and tilts a lot slower than ours, but the size change of the larynx is still really cool,” Pidge said after taking a step back, hands on her hips.

“Uh huh, so cool,” Lance replied, “maybe you two should just start making out.”

“Pff,” Pidge laughed, raising an eyebrow at Lance as she started walking towards the door again; “Like you wouldn’t want to kiss Shiro, Lance,” she said around a smirk, Lance widening his eyes at her.

“What the fuck?” he yelled back, feeling kind of betrayed. Who would want to kiss that face? Shiro didn’t even have a face, it was just scary teeth and nothing more! Lance obviously wouldn't mind kissing human Shiro, but how did Pidge know? Did Shiro know?

Lance awkwardly glanced at the alien, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I do not,” he clarified, clenching his fists at his sides. Shiro released a breathy laugh, the sound ending like a clicking noise again.

“So four or two legs?” Lance asked, trying to act like his cheeks hadn’t reddened at all.

Lance leaned against the white wall of the bathroom as the luke-warm water hit his shoulders and ran down his back. He wasn’t feeling particularly cold but some blazing heat would’ve been nice against his skin. Water wasn’t exactly limited but the recycling system required quite some time and Lance was pretty sure he heard Pidge talking about a shower yesterday at dinner.

They weren’t required to eat together, especially not Pidge and Allura who kept working in the lab at irregular times. But it was still nice to meet up with the others for dinner, sometimes even lunch. Space was endlessly massive and being around other humans felt quite nice for once. Lance was a fairly social person in the first place but Keith certainly wasn’t; yet he was always at every dinner.

Dinner, of course, consisted mostly of nutritious goo that had a long date to last until. Tortillas were common just like powdered food they could mix with water.

Lance already missed milk. He had tried supplements but never found they did the same thing. Cereal was of those things he always missed after only 2 days in space.

Shiro was suddenly walking around in his alien form a lot more, to Lance’s surprise. He had a theory in the back of his head that said Shiro was now more comfortable to walk around like this because he knew Lance wouldn’t get scared. It made him incredibly embarrassed and he tried to push away the thought. Hopefully Shiro just… suddenly felt like it. Regardless of Lance.

Lance still got scared once or twice when he didn’t see Shiro at first. For example, climbing in the ceiling, as in, upside down, still looked weird as heck. Shiro also said he could use the vents but at least knew that was a bit freaky for the humans to hear sudden thuds coming from inside the walls.

One morning when Lance wandered into the main room in lazy clothes and his slippers he heard a sound behind him, finding no one to be around and resumed his task on making breakfast. Tortillas with more tortilla and a little bit of beans. Wonderful. When he sat down with everything he realized he forgot a spoon and stood up against to fetch it. A hard poke on his shoulder had him turning around, staring wildly around the room as he noticed no one.

“You’re gonna give him a heart attack,” Keith said to his left, having appeared from one of the doors on the other end of the room. Lance followed Keith’s eyes upwards above him and fell onto his ass he saw an alien hanging from the ceiling, it’s tail certainly being able to reach down to Lance.

With smooth movements it dropped down, falling straight towards Lance who shrieked in fear only for Shiro to drop on all fours, Lance lying in the middle. A low chuckle was heard from the monster right in front of him.

“Sorry, did I scare you?” Shiro asked, leaning backwards to crouch on his back legs. Even crouching he was still taller than Lance when the human stood up.

“If I climbed around in the ceiling and dropped down on you, you would get startled too,” Lance exclaimed, grabbing a damn spoon and sitting down by the table.

“I would like to see that,” Keith said, grabbing a package of crackers. He started the coffee machine, scratching his chin as he walked over to sit down beside the other human.

“So, are you ready to board Proteus?” he asked, going straight to the subject. Lance knew they were closing in; Pidge had said they were a week away a week ago. Which meant now.

“How long til’ we can land?” Lance asked instead, knowing Keith knew the exact number of hours, being the pilot.

“Roughly 24, but we’ll need to examine the surface and find a safe landing spot first, so a bit more time than that,” he explained, Lance noting Shiro sitting down beside him; human Shiro.

“You have to be stern on the last part,” Shiro started, looking at Keith, “I’m sure both Pidge and Allura would just rather crash into the planet so they could start examining everything sooner.”

Lance scoffed, shoving some tortilla into his mouth.

“Yeah, but it looks like Hunk is going to come as well. Pidge and him has been talking all night about the crystals and he seems pretty interested,” Keith continued and Lance shone up.

“Well then I’ll take the ship; no problem,” he smiled, suddenly feeling a lot better. Now he had a reason to stay in the ship while the others searched for the material they were there for.

“You know, you can still join us-” Keith started, speaking around a piece of cracker.

“Nah, I’m fine. I’ll enjoy the warmth of this place meanwhile,” Lance grinned, stealing a cracker from Keith’s place. Ugh, it was saffron. Should've seen that coming with the yellow color.

“Suit yourself,” Keith shrugged, swatting at Lance’s hand. The mullet-haired stood up to fetch his coffee, Lance turning to Shiro.

“Are you excited?” he asked, leaning his arms onto the table. Shiro sighed, scratching his eyebrow.

“Well, a bit in the sense that Pidge is, and I also miss the enviroment, like I told you. But it’s still going to be incredibly dangerous, I…” he trailed off, frowning. “I don’t know what I’d do if I failed to protect someone,” he said, his eyes speaking of honesty. Lance was surprised by the serious reply; he was getting ready to do a “Shiro phone home” joke.

“Are you worried xeno’s are going to attack if they spot us?” Keith asked from over by the counter, pouring his coffee into a plastic cup.

“I’ll probably be worried constantly, but if there’s only two or three I don’t think they would. But… the species is always unpredictable,” Shiro replied, sighing again. Lance started at the table.

“Well, we’ll prepare for the worst. I’m gonna go through the weapons with the team tomorrow again, guess you don’t have to show up though,” Keith said, nodding towards Lance before taking a sip. The brown-haired didn’t reply, sniffling his nose and taking another bite.

“Wow, what’s with the gloomy mood in here?” Allura asked after entering with Pidge on her heels. They both looked like they just woke up, Pidge rubbing her eyes under the glasses.

“Nothing. Where’s Hunk?” Lance waved it off, taking his plate to the sink to wipe it off.

“I think he’s still sleeping, Pidge kept him up really late,” Allura said, giving the shorter girl a look. Pidge didn’t even seem to notice.

“So, is he joining you tomorrow?” Lance asked, putting his hands between his thighs to sit on them, warming up a bit.

“Yep, looks like it,” Pidge replied, followed by a yawn.

-~☽~~/-*-\~~☾~-

Lance didn’t sleep too well that night but he sure hoped the others did. It was them who were going on the dangerous mission.

Taking a deep breath he sat up in his bed, pushing around his hair for a bit.

Everyone seemed a bit on edge, hell, even Pidge looked a bit nervous. Keith went through the surveillance cameras and the radios they were going to use. Lance quite quickly understood that they were also emergency radios, if things were gonna go south.

Lance played around with the cameras for a while, laughing out loud as he watched Hunk drop a gun down in the gym. Lance got onto his feet and went to the training just to watch, sitting in the corner while Keith explained how the guns worked. They were all unloaded of course.

They were each supposed to carry two, the flamethrowers the most important weapon. It was worldwide known that the one fear xenomorphs had was fire. Whether the actual damage was that heavy was apparently more complicated. They wore an exoskeleton after all.

The tail was apparently venomous too, but Allura explained they had antidotes on the ship and that it wouldn’t kill anyone as long as they got it in time.

It was interesting to watch his team aim at targets with the laser beams that were positioned over the actual handguns. As for the flamethrower it was rather self explanatory; just fire everywhere but your teammates.

Lance eventually got up and left, walking up to the cockpit where he could look out the window, the planet of Proteus grand in front of him. It was much smaller than earth but still so intimidating. It was dark, mostly black and apparently very rocky. Shiro had explained that the stars barely reached the surface of the planet and that the humans would be heavily relying on the temperature cameras to search for enemies. Lance certainly didn’t envy Shiro’s job.

Lunch wasn’t very quiet, Pidge and Allura went through the minerals they were looking for but also other things that might be of interest. They were going to be out searching for two hours at max and Lance was in charge on checking in on them constantly. He would much rather sit and listen to them chatter about minerals as they searched than the quietness of the ship, so he got an earpiece as well.

Keith walked into the main hall, nodding towards the group.

“We’re ready to land.”

Lance waved them off, wishing them good luck before getting comfortable in the chair by the surveillance cameras. He had a live feed of the small camera stuck to Keith’s earpiece and switched to it immediately, watching Hunk dress into his overall as Keith talked to him about the boots or something.

“Landing in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,” Lion spoke by the control panel to his side, Lance glancing at the many buttons and levers.

The ship barely budged, the silent landing complete and hopefully they didn’t gather too much attention. Lance pulled up his legs in the chair, crossing them. He looked over at the camera by the entrance where his team was standing. It looked like everyone was ready to go. Hunk looked rather nervous.

“Keith, check,” Keith said, trying out the radio. Everyone else nodded, taking turns in making sure their piece worked. When Shiro did the same, now wearing his alien form, Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Where’s your earpiece, Shiro? You don’t have any ears.”

“In my mouth, and I hear you all fine. That makes Lance okay to go too,” Shiro said, nodding towards the security camera in the ceiling. Lance grinned.

“Okay, heading out,” Keith said, pushing the panel on the wall, talking some commands to Lion that everybody else heard in their speakers as well. Three light beeps were heard, Lance watching Keith tinker on the small screen.

The door slowly opened and Shiro was the first one to go out. It was silent for a good minute and Lance stared with big eyes at the wide, open door as the others stood there, waiting. Lance could hear his own heartbeat, feel it speed up. Why wasn’t Shiro saying anything. Did… did something happen to him?

“It’s clear,” Shiro’s voice appeared in his earpiece, Lance leaning back into the chair he didn’t even realize he had strained from. He watched the other’s go out and down the stairs, Keith first, then Pidge, Allura and lastly Hunk. The door slowly shut behind them and Lance switched his camera feed to Keith’s camera.

“It’s certainly dark,” Allura whispered into the piece, Lance watching Keith’s view with narrowed eyes. It was indeed very dark, almost impossible for Lance to at least see anything through the camera. Whenever Keith looked up Lance could see the outline of rocks or mountains and sometimes the red dot of Keith’s gun in front of him.

“We’re turning right, follow this rock formation,” Shiro said, voice lowered and Lance dropped his feet onto the floor again, stretching a bit.

And for a good hour Lance’s stress slowly disappeared into boredom. He was sort of regretting not going with them by now. The shining crystals Proteus was mostly famous for apparently looked really cool and all Lance got was a view from Keith’s low resolution camera. Lance could just google much better pictures online.

Pidge was pretty ecstatic about some rocks they found earlier, apparently not one of the minerals they were looking for but something exciting enough for her to squeal.

Glancing at the pilot headboard to his side Lance did a double take, frowning at a red, blinking button. Getting out of his seat he walked over to the screen, the text reading AI-pilot ERROR. Restart needed. Along with a bunch of numbers and letters.

Lance scratched the back of his head, following the instructions on the screen. He could do a manual restart which he knew was much faster. Hopefully he could restart it in time for when the group was coming back.

He opened the panel beneath the desk, much more accustomed to the wires and panels down here than the pilot-stuff above. Lance found he AI board and started working on the panel, plugging out one of the cords that blocked the board. Three light beeps was heard from somewhere and Lance glanced at the security monitors from his spot on the floor, sniffling a bit before going back to the cords beneath.

“You good Lance? Or have you fallen asleep on us?” Keith’s voice appeared, Lance only paying attention because he heard his name. The team was chattering on and on about what they saw.

“Yeah, just this dumb ass technology,” he replied, pushing a plug into a slot, having to use some force.

“Says the technician,” Keith mumbled, Allura quietly chuckling.

Lance continued on the cords before starting to inspect one of the panels cords, figuring he could tinker a bit with it until they got back.

A distant thud had him freezing on the spot, holding two cords absolutely still. With a small gasp Lance slowly stood up, glancing around the room. It looked just like before and he looked over the pilot panels. Everything looked fine apart from the AI pilot still being disconnected.

Lance scratched the back of his head, walking over to the security monitors. There was a blue light on by the entrance, one Lance hadn’t seen before. ...Apart from when the team was leaving.

Furrowing his eyebrows he pressed some of the keys, switching to the outside view. There was light coming from the right in that view, from… the ship? Had he somehow turned on the lights on the outside of the ship? No, the light was…

It was coming from inside.

The door was open.

Lance stared at it with wide eyes, switching over to the hallway camera again, noticing that the door was indeed open.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he started cursing, looking around the room before heading for the pilot seat again.

“Is something wrong, Lance?” Shiro asked in his ear, Lance nearly jumping at the sound surprising him.

“No, no, it’s good,” he hurried, looking over the many words and letters to find something about doors. He got into a menu on one of the screens, scratching his head at the terms he didn’t recognize. The AI was hooked up with the automatic-

A much larger thud followed by two bumps interrupted Lance, the human turning around instantly to sink to the floor. The doors to the pilot room he was in were both closed but Lance knew they were all on automatic throughout the entire ship.

“K-Keith, how do you lock the doors?” Lance whispered, crawling on the floor over to the security panel, starting to switch between the many cameras. Whatever it was it sounded to his right.

“The doors? What do you mean?”

“The doors, both inside and outside-”

“Wait what’s going on?” Keith interrupted him, his voice a bit louder.

“Shh,” Lance hissed, “I… Shit, I think I fucked up. It’s probably fine though,” Lance mumbled while switching between the cameras for a second time. His eyes narrowed as he thought he saw movement in the west hallway, going back to the camera again.

His heartbeat was beating furiously inside his chest.

“What do you mean you fucked up? Lance?” Both Keith and Pidge hissed into their speakers, Lance distractedly staring at the screen with his eyes glued.

There, in the very upright corner, the vent shaft door was hanging open, wiggling by a single bolt. Lance felt his entire body freeze up and go cold, his mouth slumping open.

“Oh god.”

“Lance?” Allura asked, her voice cracking.

“Lance, if you’re joking with us it’s not funny,” Hunk said, his voice pleading.

“They’re inside. I-I had to restarts the AI-pilot and I think-”

“You did what?” Keith hissed.

“-it somehow must’ve- shit it opened the doors. I didn’t even notice. And now I see on the security c-cameras…” Lance trailed off, his eyes searching the screens. He started flicking between them again, his finger stopping as his eyes caught sight of it. Of them.

One xenomorph came out of what was probably Hunk’s room, tipping on its toes oh so quietly, and then another one followed. They moved slow, very slow, but then ran forwards through the hallway fast, only to stop and look around again.

“I can see two, t-there’s two in here,” Lance whispered, hearing the cry in his voice.

“I’m gonna die, I’m dead,” he mumbled to himself, unaware he said it out loud. There was suddenly a commotion in his earphone, hissing and whispers being yelled at him.

“Lance, Lance, listen to me,” Shiro called, the human biting his lip, eyes watching the aliens move towards the main hall, closer to him. “You need to find a hiding spot, something you can lock. We’re on our way. You cannot panick right now, you need to stay calm. Can you see them on the cameras?” Shiro asked, Lance nodding before remembering Shiro couldn’t see him.

“Y-yes, they’re almost in the main room,” he cried, his voice sharp breaths as he tried to be quiet while still panicking.

“Okay, you’re gonna have to go for the storage rooms. The lab is also good because of the strong scents that might hide yours. Do not go into the vents or the toilets, okay?”

“The isolation room in the lab is lockable,” Allura said, her voice sounding shaky.

“From the outside,” Pidge said, her voice only a whisper.

“Well he xenomorphs won't figure that out,” Shiro said, Lance gathering himself and taking a deep breath. He flicked to the next camera, furrowing his eyebrows as he couldn’t see them appearing there. In further panic he stared switching between the nearby ones only to find nothing.

Shit.

Lance started over and went through them from the first camera to the-

A thump followed by a hissing noise had Lance widening his eyes and crouching down onto the floor. It wasn’t inside this room, but it was outside. With his shaky breathing he peeked over the edge but couldn’t see anything on the other side of the door.

“-Lance, are you there?” Allura called and Lance finally acknowledged them, blinking.

“Be quiet,” he hissed, glancing towards the second, smaller door. One last look at the security cameras showed one alien entering the training room. That was just to his left and Lance hurried towards the right door, cursing inwardly at the noise it made while opening. It was rather quiet but Lance knew these creatures had good hearing. He tiptoed down the hallway, pulse so high he could barely hear anything else. A creeping feeling was crawling all over his body. He leaned over by the wall, seeing nothing through the narrow space and took a leap of faith by running forwards.

The storage rooms were right there, in front of him. Lance could see the doors.

Then he heard the thumps from the vent.

Above him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance didn’t know for how long he had sat inside the cupboard, staring through the small crack between the two doors.

He couldn’t stay here, if one of the things entered the room they would surely be able to smell him. Shiro was right, the lab would be the best bet.

Lance didn’t dare to reply to his team and Shiro had somehow convinced them to be quiet. But he told Lance that whatever he did not to loose the earpiece.

Glancing at the door again Lance carefully opened the cupboard, being extra alert and listening for any sounds. But it was dead quiet around him. Apart from his banging heartbeat in his chest.

The door auto opened as usual, Lance widening his eyes as he saw the very end of a tail far down the hallway. He leaned back against the wall, holding a hand against his mouth so he wouldn't breathe too loudly. The lab was just two doors down to his right. If he ran… but then they would hear him. And Lance needed to know where the lock to the isolation room even was.

A clunk followed by some hissing down the hallway had him slowly peeking over the door’s edge again, fingers going for his ear phone. Counting down with a three, two, one, he whispered

“Scream,” into the mic before tossing the electrical piece as far down the hallway he could. He could hear, even from here, as probably Shiro made some loud noise into the mic, the sound coming out of the earpiece. And then Lance was out the door, running down the other direction. He wasn’t wearing any shoes and his socks were mostly quiet against the floor. He saw the lab door, glancing over his shoulder without seeing anything. The door slid open in front of him and Lance tiptoed inside, immediately hiding behind one of the desks with the door in view.

The lab was dark; he hadn't touched the light button on the wall but knew that would be a dead giveaway to his location. But his running, they must’ve heard it. Maybe they were too distracted by the ear piece?

But then… why wasn’t the door closing?

Because there was motion outside. Lance bent over the edge, only eyes peeking over whatever stacks of paper Pidge and Allura had left there. Lance watched as an alien’s head suddenly appeared in the door opening, the teeth visible and sharp. It was smaller than Shiro, Lance noted. It was also less… muscular? But the hands, the claws were much longer.

The isolation room was just to his right, Lance could see it. But where was the panel for the lock? Did it need a fucking code?

The alien entered the room, Lance inwardly cursing, convincing himself to keep it together as he stared over the table’s edge. Maybe he could throw something again and just bolt for the door. But it would be completely useless if it didn’t open.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Then Lance saw it, the panel. It was slightly red tinted, just like the door to the isolation room. There was no keypad, only a simple LOCK button. He would be fast enough. If he ran, slammed his hand on it and then hurried inside in time. He could make it.

Lance glanced over at the alien by the entrance again, watching it exit the room.

Okay, now was his chance.

He tipped over towards the panel, unfortunately closer to the door that was still open. He just had to reach for it, he could do it. A clicking noise to his right had Lance stopping dead in his tracks, arm frozen in air.

With as slow movement as possible Lance turned around, eyes scanning the place.

He knew.

He knew where it was.

It had found him.

He wanted to look; he had to look.

He had to see it.

Slowly, very slowly tilting his head back Lance’s eyes trailed up the wall and then caught the tail, whipping back and forth in a jerky motion. A low guttural noise came from the alien, it’s arms holding onto the metal beam in the ceiling.

Adrenaline hit him full force and Lance jumped upwards out of nowhere, slamming his fist on the button, hearing the door to the isolation room beep. Bolting for the door Lance felt something grab onto his right leg, a loud screech being heard right behind him.

“Let- go!” Lance yelled, turning onto his back and trying to kick the claws that grabbed him. The alien opened it’s jaws, crawling over Lance’s body and the human had the reaction to put his arm up, feeling the teeth enter his limb.

Shit, fucking shit.

“Fuck!” he yelled out loud, trying to kick with his feet again. He hit something, probably the creature’s legs, but it didn’t seem to help. The alien released Lance’s arm with it’s teeth, screeching loudly again. The noise was too loud, Lance instinctively wanted to reach up and cover his ears.

The pain was stinging all the way up his arm and Lance whimpered at all the blood he suddenly saw, kicking his feet to move backwards. The isolation door was probably already closed and locked. Why was he even trying?

He watched the creature take a step back in front of him, the tail whipping out above the creature’s head, pointed at Lance, like a scorpion.

Lance reached out his good hand to grab something, feeling some sort of tool and launching it at the alien. It simply hit the creature’s chest without much of a reaction at all, only the low hissing coming from the alien.

It sprung forwards, Lance starting to crawl backwards as fast as he could. It still got a hold of his leg again, pulling him backwards.

“Let me go!” he cried, trying to grab onto things around him as the alien continued dragging him. He could hear the sound of something running outside. The second alien must’ve heard them. In the corner of his view he could see the second one enter, sprinting towards him too.

“Fuck,” Lance yelled, feeling the grip of his leg disappear. Turning around he quickly crawled backwards, his back slamming into something hard, a table leg perhaps. The lab was still lowly lit, and Lance watched in wonder as the two aliens instead collided. The one who previously had attacked him turned around, hissing at the other. Were they fighting over him, the food?

A low roaring noise was suddenly emitting from the second alien, the creature going in for the attack. The first one wailed loudly before Lance then heard a cracking, horrifying sound coming from the two. Both creatures fell over a desk in a tumble of limbs, snarls and tails and then another set of cracks were heard.

It was too dark to see and Lance tried masking his heavy breathing with a hand as he slowly stood up, glancing at the doorway. His leg hurt; he was limping. But his arm was much, much worse. It was still bleeding heavily and the stinging sensation never left. With careful movements Lance sidestepped over towards the entrance, back against the wall. He still heard wailing and cracks, as if bone was broken.

He had to get out.

Then it went silent again.

Looking back towards the table he saw one of the aliens walk out from the desk, it’s tail raised above it’s head.

“Back away from the door,” a voice suddenly appeared, Lance’s eyes widening at the sound. First he felt for his earpiece, realizing it was gone; he had thrown it earlier.

The alien in front of him… was much larger now that he saw it in the light from the hallway. Was that…?

But why did Shiro want him… to…

The second alien, the actual second alien.

Lance slowly turned his head to the right, turning around to meet an upside view of a growling and dripping mouth.

A loud growl was heard behind him again, Lance’s hair flying into his face from the force of air. Shiro walked forwards, passing Lance and the human twitched when Shiro touched his shoulder.

The alien who hung from the ceiling started at them two, eventually dropping down onto the floor. Shiro, the larger alien, continued forwards towards him, Lance now noticing the smaller one was backing up. He could suddenly hear some guttural clicking noises between the growling, Lance staring back and forth between the two.

His arm hurt and he was feeling lightheaded. Lance glanced down at his arm, saw all the red and exhaled, forcing his eyes away. He somehow lost his balance and took a step to the side to prop himself up against the wall. But the moment he moved his vision became dizzy. And then went black.

-~☽~~/-*-\~~☾~-

When Lance woke up it was in his own bedroom, staring up into the white ceiling. He felt giddy, kind of dizzy and when he moved his head it was a bit hard. He saw Shiro sitting on his chair, looking at him with worry. Lance watched his mouth open, it looked like he was saying something. But Lance couldn’t hear.

Glancing back up at the ceiling Lance blinked, slowly, and eventually closed his eyes again.

 

It took another couple hours before he woke up again, this time to immediately throw up over the edge of his bed. Someone had put a bucket in the corner but Lance couldn’t reach it from his spot, trying to avert his eyes from the mess he made on the clear, white floor. No one was around in his room this time; Lance had a vague memory of Shiro sitting in his chair but nothing more.

Lance felt cold, even under his warm sheets, but he carefully pushed them to the side, getting up from the bed and huddling himself as he grabbed his towel from the locker. After drying his mouth he started to clean up the mess, shivering loudly from the cold around him. He didn’t even register the sound of his door opening, suddenly feeling a pair of warm hands on his arms.

“Lance, shit, Lance, get on the bed,” Keith hissed, pushing him up onto the bed again. Lance stared weakly as Keith pushed the covers over him again, his eyebrows furrowed. Keith stared back at him for a second before leaning down to resume Lance’s cleaning.

“You… you don’t have to do that,” Lance said, sighing into the pillow. The feverish feeling was making him feel incredibly weak. His stomach felt empty and while he did feel hungry just the thought of food had him coughing again.

“It’s nothing,” Keith mumbled, Lance watching him with lidded eyes as he finished up. With a sigh Keith threw everything in the bucket and pushed it to the corner of the room. Lance watched Keith walk up to him but his eyelids fell close before that.

-~☽~~/-*-\~~☾~-

“-needs to eat,” Lance suddenly heard a voice distantly say. He rolled over to the side, blinking his eyes open. His body hurt, the feverish feeling still there but he must’ve been pretty drugged out the last time he woke up.

“Lance?” Someone suddenly asked. It sounded like Shiro, but he couldn’t see him.

The he looked over to the other side of the room, instead of staring at a wall, and could see everyone.

“Goodmorning, Lance,” Allura greeted him from the end of his bed. He stared at her kind eyes, dark circles evident beneath them.

“Hi,” was all Lance managed to get out, trying to clear his voice only to grimace at how much it hurt.

“How are you feeling?” she asked, Lance feeling her palm fall onto his leg. Lance simply mumbled an incoherent reply, Allura laughing lightly.

“You’ve been out for a couple of days, the IV is almost out. You need to eat something,” Keith said from the door, Lance watching him standing against the door with his arms crossed.

“What… happened?” Lance hissed out, trying to weakly pull the covers further over himself only to notice he couldn’t move his right arm. What the-

“The xenomorphs got in, there were three of them inside the ship when we got here,” Shiro explained, Lance frowning at his statement.

“But… you saved me… in the lab?” Lance asked, still trying to move his right arm.

“That was me yeah, but one was down in the engine room too. It had trapped itself in the vents there. Lance, if I had gotten to you a minute later-” Shiro trailed off, staring at him.

“Well you did get to him, and you saved him,” Keith said instead, eyes not meeting Shiro’s. “We’re fucking lucky you did.”

What was going on?

“I’m sorry,” Lance said, reaching up with his left arm instead to rub at his throat. He still felt really cold and wished someone could throw a blanket over him, perhaps two.

“No one blames you for what happened, no one should blame anyone,” Allura said, fixing her eyes on the other two as she said the last part. “In the end the outcome was still very good,” Keith scoffed loudly from the door, “with the circumstances we were in, I mean,” Allura finished, turning to look at Keith again.

“Are we still on Proteus?” Lance asked, wondering if he should try to sit up. He still felt sort of dizzy so perhaps not.

“No, we’re on our way home of course. It’s gonna be a while but we still need someone professional to look at your arm and leg, I’m just a educated nurse, if you remember,” Allura explained, rubbing Lance’s leg again.

His leg? But it felt fine, he thought. The right one he couldn’t really feel though. Trying to move it worked but it felt heavy, like something was wrapped around it.

“And the three aliens?”

“Gone,” Shiro simply replied, his arms now crossed too. Allura watched them for a moment before she brought up a small medkit and sat closer to Lance’s left arm where the IV was connected. Lance was a bit bad with needles and decided to look at the other two instead, at least not feeling anything as she probably pulled it out.

There was silence in the room, only the sound of Allura working and Lance watched Keith stare at the floor while Shiro stared at Allura. Something was off.

“I’m hungry,” Lance said, his voice sounding like he was pouting. Was he pouting?

“Let’s get you some food then,” Allura smiled, putting away her things after patching Lance up with a small plaster on the inside of his arm. She helped Lance slowly sit up, the brown-haired at least happy he didn’t feel too dizzy like he expected.

“I’ll leave you boys to care of him,” Allura then waved them off, giving Lance’s shoulder a light pat before leaving. Lance stared at the other two in the room, then down at his arm. His right arm.

There was a tight gauze starting on his wrist and going all the way up to above his elbow. His arm felt heavy, but he was still rather numb. Lance frowned staring at the blue bandage wrapped over everything.

“Did it poison me, or something?” he asked, half mumbling to himself. He heard Keith sigh by the door.

“You got stung. It’s the venom from the tail,” Shiro confirmed, walking over to Lance, “your leg was pretty scratched up and you had bruises in many places, but your arm is the worst. Allura put you on morphine.”

Lance slowly nodded, weakly removing the sheets with his left hand, the bandaid stretching a bit when he moved his arm. His right leg was wrapped almost the same way as his right arm was and Lance stared at it in silence for a while.

“I’ll carry you, come on,” Shiro said, leaning down to bring one hand under Lance’s legs and another behind his back, the human too tired to fight it. He still felt incredibly weak and Shiro was warm. It was kind of nice.

His sheets came with him and Shiro maneuvered Lance over until he was wrapped up, probably looking like a burrito, and Lance in turn held onto Shiro’s shirt with his left hand, his right arm lying dead over his chest.

Keith followed them, Lance could hear his footsteps, but everyone stayed silent.

“Is there something I’m missing?” Lance finally said, not being able to handle the stiff atmosphere. Shiro didn’t reply but continued forwards, entering the main room. Keith didn’t speak either.

“It’s my fault they got in,” Lance started, looking at the table Shiro was heading towards, “I got to pay the price for my stupidity and luckily you got to me in time-”

“Stop,” Shiro all but growled out, stopping in front of the table to gently sit down on a chair, apparently not letting Lance down.

“I’m sorry?” Lance asked, feeling rather confused. He stared between the two, watching Keith walk over to the counter to grab some random assortments of foods. He walked over back to the table and sat down next to them, Lance still sat bundled up in Shiro’s lap.

“It’s my fault-” Keith started, meeting Lance’s eyes.

“-Keith,” Shiro said, his voice sounding like a warning.

“-I’m the one who forgot about the damn AI-pilot restarting function. I should’ve checked it, made sure, fucking remembered. I was too caught up with the expedition I forgot,” he explained, Lance watching him with concern.

“Well, I probably could’ve managed without restarting the pilot, right?” Lance asked, reaching for a bag of something, reading fried rice on the package. Keith took it from his hands and put it in the heater.

“Yes, but it was still there, flashing. Of course you would try to restart it if it told you to,” Keith said, grabbing some sort of juice from the fridge and uncapping it before handing it to Lance.

“That doesn’t count as your fault, Keith. I checked the panels and- the panels! Did Hunk fix them?” Lance suddenly asked, looking at the two.

“Yeah, he did a really good job too. We wouldn’t be on the move now if it wasn’t for him,” Shiro said, his voice right next to Lance’s ear.

“That’s good. Hunk is good,” Lance said, smiling to himself. He glanced at the heater when it was done, Keith walking over with his food.

“Can you tell me what happened after I was out? I passed out by the lab, right?” Lance asked, mainly questioning Shiro. He felt Shiro shift his legs a bit before he started talking.

Lance listened while he ate, the food feeling wonderful on his tongue and in his stomach. He asked Keith to get him another dinner which he did, but when Lance asked for a third one he was denied.

“Maybe we should go take a shower?” Shiro asked with a sigh, adjusting his grip on the human before standing up.

“Wha- And I don’t have a say in this?” Lance asked, staring at the two of them.

“You stink,” Keith simply replied, again walking beside Shiro.

“You’re taking one too?” Lance wondered, the question for the both of them.

“I need one, and I’m fairly sure you can’t stand on your own,” Keith replied to which Shiro hummed in agreement. Lance groaned a bit but the thought of a hot shower was very tempting.

The reality of it begun to sink in when they entered the common shower room. Keith closed the door behind them, Lance glancing at the other two, back and forth, as Keith brought out three towels. There was the one big shower in this room, two shower nozzles very close to each other on the wall. Shiro carefully set down Lance on the floor, the human holding onto his arm as he did. He noticed rather quickly that his left leg took all the weight, his right leg almost useless. It hurt, way up in his thigh when he tried to lean onto it and Lance opted to lean onto Shiro instead.

Keith stared at him as Lance touched his gauze, the surface feeling a bit plastic-y.

“Can I shower with this?” he asked, wondering.

“Allura said it’s waterproof,” Keith nodded, starting to shrug out of his own clothes. Lance tried to act casual as he glanced away, feeling Shiro start to pull on the t-shirt he was wearing. With a huff Lance swatted away his hand and begun trying to remove his shirt himself.

 _Trying_ being the keyword here.

With his shirt catching halfway over his head Lance couldn’t get it any further up and his right arm was starting to ache a bit as he tried lifting it, Lance hearing a loud sigh. He was freed from his shirt with the help of Shiro i the end. Sitting down on the chair in the corner Lance shivered at the cold air, holding his two arms around himself before starting to wiggle out of his pants. He couldn’t pull them down with just one hand and Shiro crouched next to him, helping him with that too.

Lance couldn’t help but start to blush when his pants and boxers slipped down his hips, Shiro working both over his right leg with some difficulty. Lance tried to be casual about the way he covered himself between his legs as Shiro worked, finally throwing everything off him.

“Come on,” Shiro said, voice almost a whisper as he helped Lance over towards the shower. He had to hang with his left arm over Shiro’s shoulder as he limped over, all in his naked glory, to where Keith stood. Also in his naked glory.

It was somehow strange to see Keith without his gloves. Of course Lance had never seen him naked either and averted his eyes away from the dark happy trail growing from the other’s belly button and down. But Keith’s hands, he had never seen them naked. Ever.

Keith slid his arm beneath Lance’s left, letting the tanner of them lean onto his shoulders instead. The entire situation was still sort of surreal. Was Lance maybe still dreaming?

What were they doing?

Lance could hear Shiro undressing behind them and watched instead as Keith turned on the water, holding out a hand and waiting for it to become warm. When the temperature was apparently okay enough he walked forwards with Lance still on his arm, both of them engulfed in the warmth that was the water.

Lance shivered aloud, his teeth almost shattering at the feeling, and he leaned onto Keith more, surprised the other accepted him. They were basically standing there hugging, Lance very aware Keith was staring at his face while Lance himself looked down to the floor. Downwards, also meaning he got a very clear shot of his own and Keith’s junk. Looking to the side instead he settled for staring at the white, plastic wall. Why were all the walls white anyway?

A hand on his back prepared him for Shiro before the taller man appeared behind him, his entire body warm, shamelessly pressing up against Lance’s back.

Lance wondered if this was where he was supposed to say something, make a joke or call them gays. But the entire atmosphere, it was too serious. It was so heavy and Lance immediately collected himself before he could get emotional and remember…

Remember the fear…

He absently cleared his voice, pressing his lips together as he reached up to rub his hair slightly. One of Shiro’s warm hands fell over his hip, a thumb stroking the skin in a comfortable pattern and Lance could feel his bottom lip start to tremble.

Come one, keep it in. You’re not a child.

A slender hand reached up for his hair, Lance looking up as Keith pulled on his hair, pressing their foreheads together. Lance searched his eyes, still surprised, before he felt his own start to water.

The first sob fell from his lips and he inhaled heavily, gripping onto Keith’s shoulder with his one working hand, his other tingling, painfully; uselessly at his side. His leg was aching and his body still felt feverish. He felt so weak, so helpless.

So scared.

And then it all just came flooding down, his body trembling while Lance started bawling out loud, holding onto Keith who in turn held him close. Shiro was right behind him, breathing onto the back of his neck and Lance cried.

He let go of all the panic, all the terror, all the fear. It fell from his shoulders just like the cold water, washing away all the mud, all the horrible things he felt. He had been sure he was going to die.

Yet here he was.

Lance broke down, hanging onto the two like a useless ragdoll, both of their bodies warmer than the stream of water above him. He pressed his face against Keith’s neck, his wails probably being heard from even outside. Keith released a breathy, shaky sigh above him and Shiro brought his arms further around them, around Keith too. Lance was pressed together in their hold, standing between these two people he’d barely known for long, and cried his heart out.

And then Keith kissed him, right there in the middle of space.

-~☽~~/-*-\~~☾~-

Shiro was warmer than Keith.

Lance peaked above the covers as he heard the door open, his tired eyes blinking at the light coming from the hallway.

“A month,” was all Keith said before he shrugged out of everything but his underwear, climbing into the small bed. The bed was Lance’s entire floor, three mattresses covering all the surface and sheets, pillows and covers spread around. Lance was still feeling cold, it was the venom still being terminated from his system apparently. The antidote was saving his life but was apparently what was weakening him so much. His immune system was working constantly, Lance’s body in a very fragile condition.

Lance welcomed Keith into the warmth of the covers, Shiro still lying quiet behind him, warm like a damn fire.

Keith simply lied on his back next to Lance, staring up into the ceiling and breathing for a couple times before closing his eyes.

“What did they say? At Altea?” Lance asked, reaching down to scratch just below the cast on his right arm. Shiro was immediately there to swat his hand away, Lance grunting in reply for the hundredth time.

“That they’re sorry and worried but also happy no one got hurt. Coran wasn’t there so I talked to Mrs. Ohlson instead. He seemed mostly disappointed we had to go home earlier than expected though,” Keith grumbled, Lance chuckling.

“Well, that's scientists. Apart from Pidge and Allura of course,” Lance assured them.

“The outside of the ship is pretty scratched up from whichever alien tried to get inside the air shaft. Hopefully the press takes some damn good pictures of that when we land so people realize Proteus is pretty fucking dangerous,” Keith said, sounding straight out pissed.

“Well, it could also make people more curious and prone to go there,” Lance said, yawning afterwards.

“That’s humanity,” Keith replied, Lance nodding.

“I wonder how long it will take until we’ve taken over all the planets,” Lance said, his joke falling flat from his lips. He stared at Keith’s face, his closed eyes and huffed.

“Sorry, that was bad,” he added, feeling Shiro sigh behind him.

“No worries, I still like you,” he replied to which Lance couldn’t help but to laugh.

And with that Keith started to fall asleep next to the two.

-~☽~~/-*-\~~☾~-

“How are you feeling?” Pidge asked, sitting beside Lance in the main room, shoving porridge into her mouth.

“Better,” Lance replied, glancing at his arm, ”but the morphine is also running out so I’m starting to feel my arm and leg again, for real, and it’s not very comfortable. And I’m fucking itching all over,” he added, glaring at the blue cast Allura had changed two days ago. It felt incredibly odd when the cold air had hit his arm but Lance had almost gotten dizzy when his eyes caught sight of the large gash in his arm.

His right leg didn’t look any better, the scratch-marks were starting to heal but the small prick that he apparently got from the tail looked like something from a horror movie. The small dot was dark but his veins around it a strong, purple shade and standing up from his skin. Lance shivered, trying to push the thought out of his head as he stared down at his own porridge.

He hated porridge.

“Well, I’m glad you’re being yourself again, at least,” Pidge replied, taking her bowl to clean it off. Lance huffed, turning to look at Shiro at his side. The alien hadn’t left his side since Lance woke up from the attack. He had to persuade Shiro to leave him alone when he at least went to the bathroom, but even that took a bit of time. Lance knew Shiro was feeling guilty, apparently because he hadn’t gotten there sooner. Lance wanted to roll his eyes at him. Shiro was the big hero in the entire thing, he had kept the others safe while they hurried back towards the ship and Lance had still managed fine. Okay, maybe not _fine_ , but he survived. Like Shiro said, if he had been only a minute late Lance was pretty sure he wouldn’t have been alive.

Lance already knew about now that his arm would look rather ugly for the rest of his life. Allura didn’t feel confident enough to sew and while the blood had stopped bleeding sometime when Lance was still unconscious, it was still going to make one ugly scar.

Then again, Lance hoped it would look kind of badass. The story behind it was pretty badass if you ignore the fact that it was his fault the aliens got inside the ship in the first place.

“Well, I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it,” Pidge said, leaving to probably go back to the lab. She and Allura were trying to be kind and present for Lance’s sake but he knew them both were dying to continue to research the things they’d find. And the research had been postponed a bit first since Shiro and the alien’s fight in the lab had wrecked the place quite a bit.

Shiro had told him the dead alien’s body was apparently still there, to Lance’s shock. Apparently it was to be brought back for inspection on earth and Lance slowly nodded to the words but still frowned. He asked Shiro if he thought that was okay and the taller simply shrugged.

“I don’t care,” he has said and Lance accepted that answer for the time being. Sure, Shiro had been the one who killed the alien in the beginning. But… for humans to… dissect it?

“Neither Pidge nor Allura has asked me to model for them since, so I guess it’s a good thing,” Shiro had said and Lance had chuckled, for his sake. The thought was still a bit… brutal in a way.

Lance was brought back to reality when Shiro placed his lips against his nape, breathing warm air against him. Lance tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes, sighing quietly.

Shiro nosed around his neck, Lance moving so Shiro got access to his tan skin. Lance felt his skin tingle wherever Shiro’s lips touched him, an electric feeling passing through his body and concentrating between his legs.

Against his collarbone, up over his neck and under his jaw. Up his chin and then ghosting, just above his lips. Lance’s heart skipped a beat when Shiro kissed him, Lance’s eyelids fluttering as he breathed in air, meeting Shiro’s lips. It wasn’t the first time Shiro had kissed him, but it was the second time.

Yesterday they had been huddled in Lance’s room, the human being the one who initiated it in the beginning. Keith had been kissing him for quite a while by now. Nothing more, just kissing and caressing him, and Lance had grown to love it.

Was it weird?

Absolutely.

Did Lance care?

A bit, but not enough to stop. He had the both of them and Shiro didn’t seem to hesitate one bit when Lance leaned over his shoulder yesterday and pressed his lips against Shiro’s. Keith and Hunk was working in the cockpit a lot and reporting and documenting whatever errors they found within the system and AI pilot. Lance had suggested he could help, he was the damn technician after all, and had gotten three “No’s” in his face immediately. So that was out of the question apparently.

Later that day - or night, Lance wasn’t sure - he was cuddling up with Shiro on the floor of their “bed” and Lance had discovered his new hobby of kissing Shiro. It was still very thrilling, in a way, as he knew Shiro wasn’t completely human. But Shiro kind of ruined his dark and mysterious character with how kind and soft he was, preferring to hug Lance close instead of swapping saliva.

Lance was pretty hot and bothered by now. The fever was pretty much completely over and while his leg and arm sometimes ached and itched, he had grown used to it. And it had now been who-knows how long since Lance jacked off. Shiro still helped him shower, Keith also when he had time, but no one seemed to notice whenever Lance got half-hard under the stream. Or rather, notice they did, especially Keith, but he didn’t acknowledge it at all. And Lance _knew_ that he knew.

Mustering a bit of courage Lance pushed himself up with his left arm, Shiro looking up at him from the mattress with a bit of surprise. With dedication and a little bit of help from the clueless Shiro, Lance crawled onto his lap, sitting right on Shiro’s crotch. Lance’s leg was mostly healed, only the scar where the venom entered bandaged up. It was nice to be able to walk on his own but the way Shiro stared at the claw-shaped scars on his legs wasn’t fun. He still looked guilty.

Lance pushed the thought away, placing his hand on Shiro’s chest as he experimentally rocked forwards once, keeping his eyes on Shiro’s. Lance’s mouth fell slightly open as he tried again, breathing a bit shakily as the wave of pleasure passed through him.

Then something happened. Shiro’s eyes seemed to somehow darken and Lance made his rocking into an even motion, holding onto the taller man as he moved back and forth. Shiro’s hands then slowly slid up to Lance’s hips, passing his thighs and kneading into the skin just above his hipbones. Lance leaned back a little bit, putting the weight on his knees instead as he rode his clothed erection against Shiro’s. Lance wasn’t entirely sure how this worked, how human Shiro actually was. But he barely even thought about that as he pushed himself forwards in the rather slow but hard thrusts. Throwing his head back slightly Lance careful let out his voice, the feeling _so damn good_ after so damn long.

“Ah,” Lance released a particularly loud moan, holding onto Shiro again with his one hand, pushing himself forwards faster. He could feel something hard beneath him by now. Lance grinned a little as he slid forwards a bit and felt the length slide in place between his asscheeks. He was still wearing his pants, shirt, everything and Shiro was only shirtless. Lance wanted more clothes off, he wanted more natural heat.

Shiro grunted, taking a harsher hold on Lance’s hips and pushed back up against him. Lance rocked forwards with the movement, breath hitching and his eyes meeting Shiro’s again. There was a silent countdown in Lance’s head.

3, 2, 1-

And then Shiro sat up, his mouth on Lance’s immediately, Lance mewling into the kiss, replying with tongue and lips and teeth and everything he got. The room was suddenly a lot warmer around him, Lance breathing heavily through his nose as Shiro held onto the back of his head while pushing their lips together.

With a swift movement Shiro had laid Lance down on the covers, now leaning down between his legs and continuing to grind their hips together. Lance himself was hanging onto Shiro, his arm gripping over his shoulder and trying to push him down against him. Shiro complied, leaning down further and Lance could reach around with his one hand now, down Shiro’s front, his abs and hard chest. Lance quite shamelessly pushed his palm to the front of Shiro’s joggers, his fingers trailing the shape of his cock.

He was big.

Lance gulped and something stirred in his gut.

It had been almost a year since he took a dick inside of him, the last person he had fucked had been Matt and Matt refused to top.

Lance wanted it, he felt himself twitch from just the thought of being thoughtfully fucked by a good, thick cock. He wanted to taste it too.

But Shiro had other plans apparently and shoved Lance’s hand away, pushing him down into the soft covers again, leaning over him. Like a predator.

Shiro pushed up his shirt but didn’t remove it, breathed along Lance’s abs and kissed his skin, peppering it with electricity wherever he touched. Lance reflexively opened his legs when Shiro moved downwards, grabbing hold of Lance’s short pants. He pulled them off, together with the boxers, in one go and Lance was left, watching Shiro stare at him. He started to feel a bit self conscious when Shiro still didn’t do anything. Sure, Lance wasn’t as big as Shiro but he was pretty average. At least he thought he was. Was he not?

“Come on,” Lance hissed, holding out his hand for Shiro to at least come back up if he wasn’t going to do anything down there. Shiro smiled instead, licking his lips before going down, quite literally, on Lance. The human gasped as Shiro immediately went to work, kissing up the underside of Lance’s dick. It was much more loving than sexy and just brought Lance into more sexual frustration. It was nice, but frustrating.

“Shiro,” Lance whined, not wanting to be rude. Shiro was obviously a more emotional person and Lance started wondering if Keith would’ve been the one to just push him over the small table in the room and fucking his brains out.

With a low hum Shiro started sucking on Lance instead, _finally_. He took most of him into his mouth and Lance reached down to dig his hand into Shiro’s hair. He gripped onto the black, pulled his fingers through the white and caressed the short, buzzed part of his sides. Shiro made him feel good, incredibly good and Lance sighed into the dark room.

Lance tried to give him a bit of a hint to move downwards after a while, pulling up his legs but Shiro continued to pleasure only his cock. Which was fine, of course, but Lance was looking for a bit more. Looking down at Shiro he then smirked to himself, putting one foot against Shiro’s shoulder, the other finally looking up and removing his mouth. Lance then moved his other foot onto Shiro’s other shoulder, feeling his abs flex just like they did when he did yoga.

Shiro kept his eyes on Lance’s as he rested his elbows against the mattress, both hands coming to rest just above Lance’s ass cheeks, on either side of his tailbone. And then he pressed his tongue down, straight against Lance’s twitching hole.

“Hhng,” Lance groaned, leaning his head back as he felt Shiro start working and lapping against his hole, Lance’s hips and feet still in the air. It must be hard on Shiro, holding him like that, but perhaps not. He wasn’t human after all.

Lance felt comfortable, putting the heels of his feet against Shiro’s back, pulling them up and down, a sort of back-massage. Then Shiro started getting more serious with his work and Lance was panting in the soft sheets. Shiro’s tongue entered him and Lance groaned out loud again, squirming on the bed. It didn’t look like Lance would get any fingers since Shiro’s tongue had an inhuman ability of stretching him wider and wider.

Lance released a loud sigh when Shiro carefully let him fall back against the bed again, his hole gaping for something to enter him again.

“Fuck me,” Lance demanded, meeting Shiro’s eyes, the other narrowing his. Shiro turned to look towards the door and the next second Keith opened it, stopping dead in his tracks at the view.

“By all means, don’t mind me,” he said after a moment, walking over to the chair where his book was placed.

“Drop that,” Lance barked, pointing at the book, trying to sound authoritative. “You get your ass over here now,” he ordered, then pointing at the mattress beneath him.

“Jesus, calm down sir,” Keith said, raising his eyebrows before obliging, walking over to sit down beside them. Lance looked at him, then at Shiro who looked at Lance.

Uh. How were they going to do this? Lance had never been with two people at the same time… man this was weird.

“Like I said,” Keith suddenly said, moving over to sit behind Lance, pulling his head into his lap, then leaned down to whisper darkly in his ear; “don’t mind me.”

Lance shuddered at the words, his hand reaching back to grab Lance’s hair, turning his head so he could pull him down for a kiss. It was an awkward angle but Lance realized how much he had missed Keith’s lips. The taste of his kiss and the dance of his tongue; Lance loved it.

Shiro started propping Lance against Keith then, Lance absently feeling his knees being pushed over Shiro’s shoulders before a cap of a bottle was heard. Lance was curious what it was because he doubted anyone har brought lube into space. Probably lotion or something, because of the nice smell of… pear?

Then reality came back to him as he felt something hard and hot press against his opening, Lance’s eyes shooting open to look. Keith wouldn’t let him though, pulled Lance back into the kiss as Shiro continued to enter him, Lance now doing a piss poor job at the kiss as he was gasping and grunting all over. The stretch hurt, it was familiar and sort of nice, but it hurt.

“You’re doing so good,” Keith whispered into the kiss and Lance grunted at him.

“He’s so big,” Lance hissed back, almost a whisper, like Shiro couldn’t hear them. Keith laughed out loud, reaching down to play with Lance’s chest and nipples, settling for kissing and biting his ear instead. Did Keith perhaps know that was something that always weakened Lance’s legs?

Shiro was finally settled somewhat close to fully inside and Lance whimpered as he finally got to look down at where their bodies were joined. His cock had lost it’s proudness slightly but was still half-hard, Lance reaching for it but being swatted away by Shiro again. Shiro then himself started pumping Lance as he did very small and slow thrusts into him, Lance rocking back into Keith.

“Come on,” Lance hurried, wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist instead, pulling him closer only to whine at the full feeling.

“Okay then,” Shiro replied, leaning over him to quicken up his pace, Lance rocking with him.

“Mhm, that’s good,” he said after another minute, Keith still playing with his chest. The thrusts were starting to feel incredibly good and Lance just continued wanting more, wanting it deeper. Shiro had pressed against his prostate a couple times now and Lance was constantly begging for more.

Did Shiro know he hit it? Lance surely gave a loud reaction whenever he did. Was the fucker teasing him? Lance bored his eyes into Shiro’s narrowing them a bit. With a smirk Shiro angled a thrust, Lance moaning out loud, whining for _more_ , for _again_. But Shiro didn’t comply.

“You fucker,” Lance breathed, his voice weak. Shiro just grinned back.

“Wouldn’t want you coming too fast, would we?”

“Keith,” Lance whined, feeling the other chuckle behind him. The sound of skin slapping against skin was echoing throughout the room, Lance pressing his face into Keith’s chest behind him.

“Hurry, I want to fuck him too,” Keith said at Shiro, Lance widening his eyes. He was already exhausted with Shiro and it barely looked like the alien was close.

“Can you even orgasm?” Lance asked, not giving a shit if he was being insensitive. Shiro gave him a dark look and picked up his speed slightly. Then he slowly stopped, stilling between Lance’s legs.

“Why did you stop?” Lance asked, frowning at the other. Lance weakly tried to press himself against Shiro, onto his length without much success.

“He’s being really bad, do you want him?” Shiro asked Keith who hummed above Lance. When Keith disappeared behind him Lance fell down onto the bed again, groaning at Shiro.

“Move,” he grunted, trying to half-ass growl which just resulted in Shiro laughing. At least he started fucking him again.

“You’re too nice on him, Shiro,” Keith mumbled from somewhere behind him and Lance grinned, leaning back to get an upside-down view of Keith now naked, stroking his own dick.

“Shiro’s nice,” Lance purred, sticking out a tongue that clearly had a reaction on Keith. Lance watched him walk around and then knee next to Shiro, grabbing Shiro’s chin. Lance’s mouth fell into an O as he watched the two start to make out, tongues fighting for dominance and teeth biting lips. Keith was so much rougher than Shiro.

“Let me fuck him,” Keith said, leaning down to nip at Shiro’s chin, the taller grunting. Shiro carefully slipped out and Lance hummed at the feeling, frowning. It wasn’t pleasant, he wanted something inside.

“Keith,” he whined, staring at the other as he took Shiro’s place. Lance grunted in surprise as he was turned onto his side, one of his legs being thrown over Keith’s shoulder as the human positioned himself in front of Lance’s awaiting hole.

But then he didn’t do anything.

“Keith,” Lance now hissed instead, feeling the other press his tip against him but nothing more.

“Oh, you want something?” Keith asked, wearing a dark smile.

“Yes, your head on a platter!” Lance barked, glaring at the other. He wasn’t in the mood for this, he was horny and he still hadn’t cum! He was the injured one, his damn arm still in a cast and his leg bandaged, the one Keith had thrown over his damn shoulder. They were supposed to feel sorry for him, damn it.

Shiro laughed beside Keith, slowly pumping his own cock. Yeah, it was a lot larger than Keith’s.

“Oh, good luck with that,” Keith said, now settling back on his heels, the stubbornness of the older making Lance curse.

“Your dick, please,” Lance hissed, considering kicking Keith with his leg or something. But he probably wouldn’t get any dick then.

“Good boy,” Keith grinned, finally sliding home inside Lance. And he was truly a lot tougher than Shiro. Lance was reminded of the few times he had gotten a drunken lay with the sharp movement, groaning as he leaned back against the sheets. Keith was working his cock too, Lance panting with the pleasure.

“Ah, are you clean?” Lance suddenly asked, looking up again. He watched Shiro raise and eyebrow and Keith roll his eyes.

“Yes, otherwise I wouldn’t be on this ship,” Keith spoke between his thrusts, Lance realizing he was right. Should’ve figured that one out himself.

Lance grew closer to orgasm, basking in the feeling of his prostate being pounded by now. His moaning grew louder so the other had to know, Lance having nothing to grip onto than the sheets.

“Faster, faster, faster,” he gasped, Keith complying as much as he could before he was pumping Lance onto his own chest, white shooting everywhere.

“Hng, so good,” Lance groaned, still mid-orgasm as Keith continued working inside him, his face somewhat different. As Lance slowly came down from his high he noticed Shiro kissing up and down Keith’s neck, sitting behind the human.

Keith suddenly fell forwards, catching himself before crushing Lance. He slipped outside with the movement, Lance staring the two up and down. Then he saw how Shiro had three fingers inside Keith, having worked him open while Keith was fucking Lance and he felt his dick twitch, even as he just came.

"Dios Mío!" Lance whispered, watching as Keith was pushed onto all fours, leaning over Lance as Shiro hoovered behind him.

“Come on then,” Keith suddenly hissed, apparently growing impatient and Lance watched him groan loudly as he fell down onto Lance. Keith was careful not to fall onto Lance’s arm, leaning up but staying just a couple centimetres over Lance’s face. Shiro lifted Keith’s hips so they were in the air, pushing inside.

“Hmm. Big, right?” Lance whispered in Keith’s ear as the other leaned his forehead against Lance’s shoulder.

“Fuck-k,” Keith gasped, Lance rocking with the two against the bed under him as they moved. He reached up to push Keith down so he could kiss him, licking his way into his mouth.

Keith opened his eyes, pushing Lance down. Even while rocking back and forth above him from Shiro’s hard thrusts Keith looked too hot, too intimidating that Lance couldn’t help but to redden.

“Hang on,” Keith said, probably to Shiro, and Lance immediately knew where this was going.

“M-maybe not?” he asked, feeling Keith lean down to push his legs apart.

“Why not?” Keith replied, meeting Lance’s eyes.

“Uh,” was all Lance could reply with, now feeling Keith drag his cock over Lance’s spent hole. Back and forth, Lance shivering with each pull. After a couple silent seconds Lance started nodding, pulling Keith down for a kiss again. He groaned into it as the feel of Keith enter him. Then Shiro started thrusting behind Keith, both humans moaning in union.

“This is… like my… teenage d-... dream,” Lance gasped between thrusts, his cock already hard between his and Keith’s bodies. Shiro chuckled deeply behind them, Lance watching him continue kiss and bite along Keith’s neck.

Keith himself?

He was so focused on the feeling of Shiro fuck him and his cock diving into the warmth heat that was Lance. So warm, so good, so good for both of them.

“Keith, cum,” Lance suddenly whispered sweetly into his ear, his left hand stroking his arm, his chest. And Keith came, crying out into Lance’s neck as he filled him up, moving with every thrust Shiro directed.

“Ah, shit,” Keith whined after a while, slapping his hand against Shiro for him to stop, probably feeling incredibly oversensitive. Keith rolled to the side, breathing heavily and Lance didn’t even get a breather himself before Shiro pushed inside him again.

“Oh, god,” Lance sobbed, feeling Shiro move inside him. It didn’t take long before Shiro’s eyes appeared to go completely black, staring straight at Lance who was thrashing beneath him, whining for him to cum.

So Shiro did and Lance held onto him, feeling himself fly over the edge somewhere in the middle of it. Lance twitched, his toes spreading and fingers shaking, eyes closed. Shiro was breathing heavy on his chest, eventually coming up for a quick peck on Lance’s lower lip; his mouth wide open.

Other than heavy breathing and some rummaging in the sheets everyone was quiet, Lance rolling onto his side to feel a cold part of the covers against his skin, reaching for Keith to slap his ass for before.

Lance then felt the laugh crawling up his throat before he actually released it. The light sound echoed in the room, Lance watching Keith turn to him as he released another loud, bubbly laugh.

Keith smiled but gave him a worrying look, raising an eyebrow. Lance’s laughs evolved into giddy giggles as Shiro’s arms snaked around him from behind. Lance grabbed onto Shiro’s hands, holding them around himself as he turned to Keith. Opening his mouth to speak Lance’s eyes shone of mischief and excitement.

“I just fucked an alien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (´∀｀)♡  
> Please let me know if you liked this weird piece or if there was something you hated. I spent a couple full days writing it so some feedback would be wonderful~
> 
> Also! I know the end is a bit abrupt so if people want a sequel maybe I could write that?


End file.
